frustengradfandomcom-20200215-history
City of Overock
Overock is the capital city of the Golden Coast. City Description Overock is the seat of power in the Golden Coast, and home to the King of the King's Road, Lord Overock. The city proper was surrounded by a thick wall, but passage through is easy enough as it is first and foremost a city of trade. The city was split into Seven boroughs, with the largest, Ricetown, residing outside the city walls: # Bone Ward: 'Located in the north-east corner of the city, the Bone Ward is the best foot of the city, tailored to the hustle and bustle of traveling merchants, tourists, and adventurers. The Dagger's Tip, a well-known tavern often frequented by Lady Overock herself, is picturesque of the facade the city puts forth to those who do not live in the city regularly. With its booming music, free-flowing drink, and excellent food, the Bone Ward is an entire borough of the city dedicated to the finer things in life. While the Ward has many different shops selling luxury goods and general supplies, it pales to the sheer diversity of the Bazaar for which Overock is known. # '''Huxxon Court: '''The seat of political and judicial power in Overock, the Court is headed by a magistrate Ja'qal Fleyce who rules it and the Bazaar with an iron fist. A postings board in front of the Huxxon Courthouse is a popular location for the city guard to post jobs for adventurers who happen to come through town, and the Hunter's Take, which has a Hunters' Club in Ricetown, like to place their own jobs on it. # '''Lily Garden: '''Richness and Luxury are never more prevalent than they are in Lily Garden. The home of the aristocratic elite of Overock, it is the most wealthy single location in Valen. The entire Garden circulates around the Overock Bathhouses at the center of the opulent area, which is only slightly offset my Whitmore Manor, the home of the Overock Family. A second wall that extends from the protective wall around the city encircles the Gardens, white washed and shined like the inhabitants of the Gardens. # '''Gin John's Landing: '''The Landing, as it is known by the residents of Overock, is the opposite of it's sister borough across the city in every way. Despite being bordered by the Gardens and being near the Bazaar, the Landing is where the poor and destitute of Overock live. It is incredibly populace and many of the residents of the Landing work in the Bazaar and the Bone Ward, but the appearance that they are as wealthy as the patrons they serve is kept by many shopkeepers providing uniforms worn only at their place of business that emulate the wealth of visitors and others of Overock. # '''Nicodemus Bazaar: T'he crowning achievement of the city of Overock. The Bazaar is both advertised as the most interesting and diverse place in all the Golden Coast, if not the world. It is also the port of call for the entirety of the Fertile Lands and its ships are rumored to have magical properties, as appearing in the Bazaar at all times are objects and trinkets that have never been seen before anywhere in Valen. Ja'qal Fleyce is known to hold court in the Liquid Luck, a Merchant House that serves as a tavern for sailors making and leaving port. # '''The Mire (Topside): '''Located just outside the Bazaar and west of the Landing, the Mire is the official name of the small neighborhood that many years ago was ravaged by a fire and was never rebuilt. To this day it is black and charred, often serving as a hiding place for the criminal and destitute of Overock who are on the run from Ja'qal and his City Guard. # '''The Mire (Underground): '''A network of tunnels that exist under the city that leverage the sewer system of Overock that feed the bathhouses in the Lily Gardens. The Senses Gang has a subterranean base beneath the city called the Rabid Stag. They use the tunnels to covertly get around and know of several hidden entrances up to the surface. '''Demographics Notable People : As the home of the consulate of the Golden Coast and one of the four largest ports in Valen, Overock is home to many interesting and powerful people. Ruling Family * Lord Overock: Human noble; Leader of the Overock Family; consulate of The Golden Coast; King of King's Road * Lady Overock: Human noble; wife of Tomas; Lady Mother of the Landing Orphans. (Passed away due to a Wendigo bite in Xojalt, 3e738) * Horatio Overock: Human noble; nephew of Tomas; Master of Ships for the Overock Family * Benito Overock: Human noble; nephew of Tomas; younger brother to Horatio Administrators of Huxxon Court * Ja'qal Fleyce: Human; Magis of Overock, serving the Overock Family through the Huxxon Courthouse Merchants of Nicodemus Bazaar * Merdel Corwick: Gnome Artificer; Proprietor of Merdel's Fantastic Bits and Bobbles; creator of a Wearable Golem (currently tenured at the Vatica School of Magic. * Hiberious Chent: Goliath Blacksmith; proprietor of Axe to Grind Tavern Owners of Bone Ward ''' * Timeous Vealm - Human barkeep; Once an orphan who was set up in life by Lady Overock; proprietor of the Dagger's Tip and the Dagger's Hilt '''Gin John's Landing * Landing Orphans: Human Children whose parents have either died, abandoned or lost track of them and now work as spies and thieves for the Senses Gang. Owe a great loyalty to Lady Overock. Notable Locations * The Dagger's Tip: Establishment of great renown. * The Dagger's Hilt: Secret Bar underneath the Dagger's Tip the leads into the Under Mire * Merdel's Fantastic Bits and Bobbles: Magic Shop owned by Merdel Corwick The Story So Far First Visit to Overock Category:Cities